Deeper (and Deeper)
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Mulai dari pecinta gila hingga pencumbu di angkasa, mulai dari penyuka pasir pesisir hingga penghuni Red Square—merekalah pengasih yang menghuni semesta. {canon; multipairing} {compilation of short stories}


**Deeper (and Deeper).**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**multi-pairings**; find your own favs yourselves. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: canon, compilation of (very) short stories.

_(Mulai dari pecinta gila hingga pencumbu di angkasa, mulai dari penyuka pasir pesisir hingga penghuni Red Square—merekalah pengasih yang menghuni semesta.)_

* * *

_[ love is eternal; as it has no shape that would grow old ]_

_**kill**_

America bersedia membunuhi semua boneka logika, boneka logika yang di atas tubuhnya tertulis peraturan bahwa sesama negara tidak bisa jatuh cinta—_persetan, persetan _dengan semuanya. Dia jatuh cinta dengan Belarus dan logika pun harus patah karenanya. Karena cintanya lebih dari buta, juga mati rasa, cintanya harus memenangi segala.

.

_**acknowledgement**_

Sealand berpikir bahwa diakui dunia adalah kemenangan besar yang dikejarnya—impian itu dia tempatkan di depan sana. Tetapi diakui Wy sebagai pengagum gadis itu adalah sebuah tujuan yang ditetapkannya lebih dekat satu langkah dibanding mimpi itu. Lalu, di balik keinginan untuk diakui dunia, ditempatkannya keinginan untuk menjadi istimewa di mata semesta bersama Wy-nya tersayang.

.

_**eagle**_

Prussia membeberkan bahwa elang adalah dirinya; dan Hungary ialah rajawalinya. Persetan dengan perkataan bahwa rajawali membawahi elang—karena memang kenyataannya lebih sering Hungary yang memenangi berbagai pertarungan pribadi keduanya—dan dia senang dengan hal itu. Semua berarti bahwa mereka adalah si tinggi yang bebas leluasa, yang tak peduli pada dunia di bawah sana, dan hanya bercinta sambil memeluk semesta juga angkasa.

.

_**shore**_

Bulir pasir berlakon bersama ombak; memainkan drama pantai dalam adegan gumulan-gumulan garang, dan Seychelles membangun set dramanya yang berupa kastil-kastil pasir padat. Dia tertawa ketika membangun, dan England mengatainya sampai puas, namun akhirnya tetap membangun bersama karena dia berdalih, _membangun istana kecil denganmu saja aku bisa, apalagi membangunkan kastil mewah untuk menghiasi ibukotamu?_

.

_**casino**_

Seborga boleh berbangga diri pada dunia bahwa dia telah merajai seluruh kasino di sekeliling Monaco—dan bahkan dia menyuruh yang lain untuk meminta sarannya saja tentang bagaimana bermain yang baik. Oh tapi tidak, dia hanya penguasa sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan persen kasino negara itu, karena kasino bernama hati Monaco belum bisa dia rebut sepenuhnya.

.

_**forget**_

Canada lebih sering mengingat berapa jumlah ciuman selamat datang yang biasa diberikan Ukraine ketika mereka bertemu di bandara Ottawa atau Kiev dibandingkan mengingat di mana dia terakhir kali menaruh Kumajirou.

.

_**sunflower**_

Taiwan telah menambahkan petak di halaman belakang rumahnya untuk memberi ruang bagi oleh-oleh Japan setiap kali bertandang belakangan ini; bunga matahari yang besar-besar dan siap menjadi semesta baru di dunia kebun Taiwan. Ketika Taiwan bertanya mengapa bukan sakura saja, Japan hanya tersenyum tipis dan menyembunyikan fakta bahwa bunga matahari adalah simbol kesetiaan.

.

_**green**_

Spain telah membeli dan memiliki padang rumput terluas di dunia; di mana dia bisa menemukan masa depan semesta yang damai di dalamnya, penjamin kebahagiaan, pertautan yang mungkin baru putus ketika dunia remuk dalam kehancuran massal akhir waktu. Padang rumput itu bernama _mata Belgium_.

.

_**training**_

Romano berkali-kali berlatih menembak, sama seperti kali ini, dan hasilnya memang lumayan—dia hampir bisa mengenai target merah setelah satu minggu penuh belajar selalu. Namun pada saat dia menunjukkan perkembangannya, Liechtenstein cuma terkikik kecil lalu menurunkan senjata itu, _aku lebih ingin melihatmu memasak pasta dengan saus tomat yang banyak saja_. Karena senjata tak perlu digunakan untuk menariknya, memasak membuatnya lebih terpesona.

.

.

.

* * *

_[ i cant stop worshipping {our} love, even though the world has still not acknowldged our affection poems ]_

_**hill**_

Bagi Netherlands, bukit bukan sekadar tempat untuk dikuasai dengan langkah-langkah berani pendakian; tetapi lebih pada suatu konsep ruang di mana Indonesia-nya akan menunjukkan kecantikan yang sesungguhnya. Kulit kecokelatan wajahnya akan menjadi bidang pantul sinar, dan rambutnya adalah ayunan bagi anak-anak angin, semuanya menjadi pemancing agar Netherlands mengakui dalam hati, _lagi-lagi aku jatuh cinta padamu_.

.

_**cup**_

Secangkir teh tarik adalah sambutan, dan cerita hangat adalah hal yang merapatkan. Denmark lupa sementara aroma asin laut Nordik, dan ruang cintanya untuk angin padang Timur Tengah mulai terbuka lebar lagi ketika Iran mengajaknya untuk bersantai di sebuah balkon berangin musim panas ala gurun.

.

.

.

* * *

_[ your soul maybe will be going through a lot of recycling meanwhile my love stays in eternity ]_

_**bench**_

France mencium punggung tangan Jeanne—_oh, Lisa, sebutan masa kininya_—dan kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Menceritakan tentang sejarah Louvre dan Jeanne mendengarkan dengan saksama, sesekali dia berkata bahwa dia merasa dejavu ketika memandang France berbicara; France bilang bahwa semua itu tak apa, karena hal itu adalah bukti cintanya yang terbawa dari masa lalu.

.

_**red**_

Russia mengalungkan syal merah itu untuk Anastasia—_oh, nama sekarangnya adalah Anya, dia baru mengingatnya_—ketika mereka berada di Red Square. Russia mengagumi; betapa cocoknya merah untuk Anastasia, dan dia begitu cantik dengan itu—kecuali jika merah itu memancar dari lubang-lubang menganga di tubuhnya. _Seperti waktu itu_.

**end.**

.

A/N: maaf yang pruhun agak nsfw (ditabok) dan maaf juga denmark/iran (pairing isengku huhahaha) nyempil ... lalu di sini anastasia itu adalah putri terakhir dinasti romanov yang dimusnahkan saat revolusi bolsheviks (frase _seperti waktu itu_ merujuk pada pembantaian anastasia sekeluarga). jadi di sini dibagi tiga, 1) charaxchara yang jadi otpku, lalu 2) charaxoc andalanku, lalu 3) charaxmortalfigure. dan eh hiker!indonesia kayaknya bikin *q* ya ok fine thanks udah baca! xoxo


End file.
